


The Adventures of The Band Of Robbers

by ZoeyLetters



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyLetters/pseuds/ZoeyLetters
Summary: When Huckleberry Finn returns to his home town, he quickly realises that trouble waits for him and his friends. Injun Joe is still alive and seeking his revenge on all of them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw the movie Band of Robbers about a year ago and considering I'm already trash for the Mark Twain books I really wanted to write my own sequel type thing to it and include all the other stuff from the books ~ Letters

Huckleberry Finn stood in front of the old wooden door for a minute or so, daring himself to knock. All his belongings were dumped inside the bag that was clutching his back. It had been five years since he’d set foot on this familiar soil, and all he had to show for his time was a slight tan from his trip to Mexico, and the idea that he was dead lingering around his home town. The best part about being assumed dead was not being a wanted criminal. Keep your head low and you could move around pretty easily.

He looked over at the freshly trimmed rosebushes outside of Widow Douglas’ home, but saw no sign of any gardener. Surely the Widow hadn’t gained a sudden hobby for gardening. Huck smiled to himself at the thought of his friend Jorge, safe and rich in Mexico with his family; and the crazed events that had taken place on this freshly watered grass five years prior.

He took a deep breath, and knocked.

And with a creak, the door opened…


	2. Chapter 1: The Rock and The Bandana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huck receives a message from an old friend.

“I have to say I’m surprised to see you back here.” The Widow said as she fixed the positioning of the framed Jesus pictures resting on Hucks bedside cabinet.  
Huck was unpacking his belongings into the small wardrobe in the corner.  
“I left you a note.” He said.  
“Yes. I saw that note. Five years ago. I could have died and you would never have known. You could have died and I would never have known. In fact I thought you were dead until I got your note. Letting everyone believe in a lie.” She shook her head. “It’s a sin. The devils got you held down good son, and his name is Tom Sawyer. You won’t get into heaven like that you know? You’ll end up in the bad place.”  
“Maybe I belong there.”  
“What a wicked thing to say Huckleberry. I’m going to aim for the good place.”  
“You think Tom will get into heaven?”  
“That boy is going somewhere alright, but it 'aint' heaven.”  
“Good.” Huck rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.  
“Still. You’ve graced us with your presence. You must be back here for something.”  
“Just need a place to stay. I won’t be getting in your way I promise.”  
“That’s what you said as a child. Hmm. A place to stay, and God’s forgiveness. I’ll pray for you lost lamb.”  
She patted him sympathetically and went to leave him to pack the rest of his belongings.  
“Hey Ma’am. I was wondering. Who’s been watering your plants?”  
“Beats me. Every morning I wake up, ready to water them myself, and every morning someone has beaten me to it. For free. Whoever the little angel is I’d like to reward them. You could do with being more like that Huckleberry.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
And with that, she left.  
When he’d finally unpacked, Huck lay down in his dirty clothes, outside the bed covers, and fell into a long deep slumber.

Huck was awoken a number of hours later by a loud smashing sound. His eyes shot open and his body shot up. He had to close his eyes for a second as they filled with a dizzy bright light. When he opened them again, the first thing he saw was The Widow staring at him with an unimpressed expression.  
“Ahh!” He jumped. “Jesus!”  
She tutted and shook her head, mumbling something about a lost cause.  
“Using the Lord’s name in vain. Look at this mess. What happened in here?”  
Huck rubbed his eyes and looked towards the window. Pieces of broken glass were scattered across the floor, like crystals.  
“I dunno. I never saw. I was asleep. Kids though, probably.”  
“Sinners. The whole bunch of em. I’ll pray for all their lost souls. Who would be throwing rocks at this time of night?”  
“Well. It is October.”  
The Widow looked at him blankly.  
“Halloween? I think that’s in a couple of days.” Huck said.  
“The devil’s birthday.” She sighed.  
“Yeah.” He chuckled to himself. “Yeah it is.”  
“You get some sleep Huckleberry. You got a bright and early day ‘o’ job hunting’ ahead ‘a’ ‘ya’ tomorrow.”  
“Yes Ma’am. Goodnight.”  
She switched off the light and closed the door without so much as even a smile.

Huck leaped from his bed and rushed to the window. He peered through the jagged hole to see who had thrown the rock, but all he saw was wet grass and a couple of foxes lurking around. He then turned towards his bed, got on all fours and peeked below. A round, yellow shape sat in the middle of the floor, hidden below his bed. Huck reached his hand out and grabbed the solid shape, bringing it towards his face.  
“What the?”  
The creation was tied up into a neat bow with what should have been a red ribbon, but seemed to look more like a bandana instead.  
“Harper?”  
Gently, he unwrapped the ribbon and pulled the sheet open, removing the rock and beginning to read the crumpled up yellow paper.

'Huck  
Barnes’ Basement. Please come. Important business to discuss.

T  
xx

P.S. Swear to keep mum about this and wish you may drop down dead in your tracks if you ever tell and rot.'

Huckleberry stared at the message for a few seconds. Surely it couldn’t be who he thought it was. He was dead. Or he thought he was at least. He’d spent years convincing himself otherwise but there had been no sign from him anywhere since he’d gotten back. If Tom was still alive, surely there’d be a note.  
Huck laughed at how stupid that thought was, holding a note in his hands right that minute.  
“Tom Sawyer. You really are nothing but magic.” He continued to laugh and only stopped laughing when he realised.  
“Why did he put kisses?” He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, folding the crumpled up note and placing it in his pocket along with the bandana. He grabbed a fresh jacket from the closet and opened up the latch on the window. He slid down the house and ran across the grass in the middle of the night, along with the foxes.


	3. Chapter II: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Band of Robbers come together to help Tom.

Amy Lawrence wasn’t particularly happy about having to answer the door in her dressing gown and a facemask at 1 in the morning. But she was even less happy to see who she opened the door to.  
“You? You’re back?” She sighed.  
“Hey Amy.” Huck smiled that usual smile that not even Amy Lawrence could resist.  
“Whatever this is about I don’t want Tommy to be a part of it. Next time find a new meeting place.” She opened the door wider for him to walk in. “The others are waiting downstairs.”  
“Thanks Amy. You look lovely tonight.”  
“Shut up Finn.” She slammed the door behind her and trotted back off to bed, grumpily.

As Huck walked down the wooden steps to the basement he was greeted by familiar faces.  
Ben Rogers and Joe Harper, who was dressed in a bright red suit for some reason, were engaged in a conversation about cuttlefish when they noticed who had walked down the stairs.

“HUUUUCK!” Harper screamed, probably waking up Amy and Barnes, and rushed over to hug his friend.  
“Hey Joe.” Huck hugged him back awkwardly.  
“Heeeey Huckleberry Fiiiin.” Ben Rogers nodded at him in a chilled manner, as he seemed to be incapable of showing too much emotion. But he did flash a large toothy grin in Huck’s direction, which was something.  
“Hey guys.” He broke the hug.  
“We got your note.” Harper said.  
“Note?”  
“Yeah the one about meeting us at Barnes. Why did you sign it with a T though? I still don’t understand.”  
“The kisses were a nice touch though. Thank you.” Ben added.  
“Yeah thanks man it’s good to have you back.”  
“Harper I didn’t send any note.”  
“You didn’t?”  
“No.”  
“So you don’t have any important business to discuss?”  
“What important business would I have to discuss?”  
“Well the options are endless.” Ben said. “There’s a lot of news stories. Like that one about dogs learning to drive cars. That was pretty cool.”  
“How do the dogs drive the cars if they don't have thumbs?” Harper asked.  
“I think they just use theirs paws or something. I 'dunno' how their feet reach the peddles though.”  
“I thought you and Tom sent the note.” Huck said confused.  
“Tom? Tom’s in jail man.” Harper answered.  
“Jail?”  
“Yeah. After they patched him up they put him in jail. He got blamed for the murder of Injun Joe. Although I don’t really remember that exactly. I was kind of unconscious in the back of my car at the time.”  
Huck sighed with relief and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Tom’s alive.”  
“Yeah. Pretty much so. As alive as you can be in prison though I guess. Man I was 'kinda' hoping the important business you had to discuss was finding my lucky bandana. I lost it.”  
“Or somebody stole it.” Ben added.  
“Who would steal my bandana?”  
Ben thought for a while.  
“Birds.”  
“Actually.” Huck pulled the fabric from his pocket.  
“I have it.”  
“Oh. Huck stole your bandana.”  
“No I didn’t steal it. It was tied around the rock with this note.” He pulled out the crumpled sheet.  
“Whooooa. That’s so weeeeird man.” Ben spoke in the slow manner he usually did. “That’s the exact same note I got, except ya know. Mine said Ben on it cuz I didn’t know if you knew this but that’s my name now.”  
“Really? What happened to changing your name to Greg Knife?”  
"I changed it back Harper."  
“You legally changed your name to Greg Knife?” Huck asked.  
“Yeaaah man.”  
“Not asking. Anyway Harper, here. It’s all yours.”  
“Yeees! Thanks Huck.” Harper took the bandana and wrapped it around his head.  
“Goes with my suit.”  
“Yeah I was trying not to ask about that.”  
“I have a job interview.”  
“At 1 AM?”  
“No it’s at 3 PM but I wanted to wear it out. People say it’s good to break in shoes. I thought it would be good to break in my suit too.” He nodded, smiling proudly at how clever he was.  
“That’s a good idea.” Ben nodded.  
“What’s the job for?”  
“Door to door salesman. I figured being a hermit isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Even when you are a millionaire. And being a pirate doesn’t always pay the bills. It's either this or I go back to my bumper sticker business.”  
“You spent all the money didn’t you?”  
“Yup. Bought a house though. And my parents and sisters insisted I should give them some money. So naturally I didn’t.”  
“Naturally.” Ben nodded in agreement.  
“Naturally.” Huck said. “So. If none of us sent the note. Then who did?”

Just then there was a loud thud as a female fell down the wooden stairs of the basement.  
“Ow! Ow! Ooooow!” She landed flat on the ground.  
“Jesus!” Huck grabbed her hands and picked her up. “Are you okay?”  
She blew her brown hair out of her face and sighed, wiping her pink T Shirt and jeans down.  
“Well I’m not dead.” She grinned. “Thanks Huck.”  
“Becky?” He smiled.  
She winked and faked shooting a gun with her finger.  
“Wow. You’re okay.”  
“Well I did just fall down the stairs, but yeah. Sorry I’m late by the way. I got caught up watching this documentary about Cuttlefish.”  
“Good choice.” Ben said.  
“Oh I know right? And they’re so cute.”  
“Becky.” Huck interrupted.  
“Right. Sorry. Got a little distracted there.” She laughed awkwardly. “Shall we commence the meeting of Band Of Robbers then?” She winked again, placing her hands on her hips.  
“Wait. YOU sent that note?”  
“Of course I did. Didn’t you see the little T in the corner?” She gestured writing a T in the air.  
“I thought that T was for Tom.”  
“No. For Thatcher. Wait why would Tom send kisses?”  
“I thought it was a nice touch.” Ben shrugged.  
“Yeah I agree that was pretty nice.” Joe added.  
“Aww thank you guys. You know it is so nice to be appreciated. I was thinking it-.”  
“Becky. Becky focus. Why are we here?”  
“Of course. Take a seat and let’s get this show on the road fellow robbers. Ooh. Was that lame? I thought about saying it on the way here but actually, speaking the words I dunno it sounds a little lame.”  
“No. It’s fine.” Huck said.  
“Yeah that sounded pretty cool.” Ben nodded.  
“Carry on Miss.” Joe smiled.  
And so they all took a seat in Tommy Barnes’ basement.

“Thank you boys. So, for those of you who need a quick catch up.”  
The three ‘adults’ (and I use that term loosely) looked towards Huck.  
“Five years ago, some time after you rescued Jorge, while I was bleeding out in the hospital-”  
“Yeah sorry about that by the way.” Huck apologised guiltily.  
“It’s cool. Anyway I was in my hospital bed recovering a day later, when guess who got pulled up beside me.”  
“Tom.” All three boys said.  
Becky looked disappointed.  
“Guuuys. You could have humoured me.”  
“Ohhhh yeah. Sorry. Uhh. Whooo?” They mumbled different words.  
She rolled her eyes and continued her story.  
“Tom Sawyer. So at first I was all like ‘pfft’ and turning my head away ya know? But then eventually, after he tried to convince me he may be dying I says to him I says. ‘Your bullet wounds are being treated Tom. You’re not dying.’ And he says it’s not the bullet wound but a toothache that’s hurting him. And at first I thought that was insane but then I thought about stories I’d heard about people who’d got their wisdom teeth removed, and died.” She whispered the last part.  
“Wow.” Joe said.  
“Yeah. And then he says it’s not the toothache that was killing him but an ache of the heart and-”  
“Becky. I don’t mean to be rude but is this going anywhere?”  
“Yes actually. So anyway, as you know he was put in jail for a number of offences. Theft, murder, impersonation of a detective, breaking out a convicted criminal, unpaid parking tickets, streaking ectera ectera. So five years pass by and I keep visiting him. And you and Joe can’t visit him 'cuz' you’re supposed to be dead. And Ben is-” She looked at him. “Well Ben is Ben. So he has no one else. And I figure he seems to be doing alright. Pretty happy considering he was framed for the murderer of Injun Joe. Who by the way isn’t even Native American. What’s that all about?”  
“He identifies with the culture and aesthetic.” Harper nodded.  
“Isn't that kind of racist?”  
“Apparently it's not racist to want to be more like another race.”  
“Oh. Fair enough. So, I was on my way home late one night after visiting. Some of the prisoners and I got caught up in a poker game. I won of course.”  
“Oh of course.” They all nodded.  
“And then I saw him.”  
“Saw who?” Huck sat forward.  
“Why Injun Joe of course!”  
“Injun Joe?”  
“Yeah.”  
“He’s back? How?”  
“I dunno how Huckleberry but he’s back alright.”  
“But, he died.” Harper said worriedly, holding his throat and gulping.  
“I thought so too. But I swear I saw him walking about. Had a really bad scar and a bald spot, but he’s alive alright.”  
“But, but. You don't understand guys he's gonna carve off our faces and put a bullet in our brains and skin us alive while we sleep in our beds and-”  
“Harper! Calm down. Even if he is still alive, what’s he doing back here?” Huck asked.  
“Hey maybe he’s a ghost.” Ben suggested.  
“A ghost?” Harper asked, still panicking but attempting to remain more calm about the situation.  
“Yeah ya know. A ghost. A spirit with unfinished business so they’re doomed to walk around the earth for eternity. Pretty boring way to spend your time if you ask me. If I was a ghost I'd do way cooler things."  
“What unfinished business would Injun Joe have?”  
“I dunno Harper. Some White, aesthetically Injun business I imagine though.”  
“How do you get rid of a ghost? CAN you get rid of a ghost?”  
“I think there’s a spell or some shit. Sage maybe I 'dunno'.”  
“Tom would know.” Joe looked down disheartened.  
“Becky.” Huck finally spoke. “Why is he back?” There was a worry in his eyes.  
“I think he wants revenge.”  
“On Tom?”  
“On all of us Huck. But yeah. Starting with Tom would be good. There’s a lot of people who want Tom dead. Injun Joe is just at the top of the list.”  
“Actually I think Amy Lawrence is at the top of the list.” Ben said. “But Injun Joe is a close second.”  
“So what do we do?” Huck asked.  
“Well. It’s simple.” Becky grinned. “We’re gonna break Tom Sawyer out of the County Jail.”  
“It’s Operation Mexican Sunrise 2.”  
“Precisely Joseph.”  
“I thought of that. Just now. All my idea.” Joe smiled at Ben and Huck proudly.  
“Break Tom outta prison huh?” Huck chuckled to himself.  
“You all sure like dragging me back into your mess. But Tom’s in danger.” He thought to himself for a moment. “My best friend is in danger. Alright I’m in.”  
“Perfect! All in favour say aye.”  
“Aye.” Joe raised his hand.  
“Shit yeah” Ben yelled.  
“Okay Becky. So what do we do?”  
“Well. This is the plan…”


End file.
